


His Sebastian

by InkMySkin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Fingering, Hunted, Hunters, M/M, Men going at it, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkMySkin/pseuds/InkMySkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire, James Moriarty is being Hunted by Colonel Sebastian Moran.  But this is not their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a rp I participated in on Omegle. So credit to yaoimangapolice on tumblr :) I have no Beta so any and all mistake are my own.

Jim Moriarty ran through the dark forest as quickly as possible, jumping over rocks and logs as they got in his way. He buzzed around a corner as he continued to sprint, maybe they wouldn't see him. They wouldn't catch him, not this time, not ever. Jim skidded and slid as he approached a very small but open area in the woods. He squatted down and slowed his breathing hoping they wouldn’t see him. His head started to pound as he could hear their thoughts again, getting closer and closer. The thoughts were sneered at him.

_**Jim Moriarty, the filth.** _

**Get him!**

_James._

His name thought softly, with affection. 

Jim stood up to start running again but when he looked up he been caught. His eyes trailed over the big group of Vampire Hunters when he saw what looked to be their leader shove his way past. The man looked muscular and tall, blonde hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as his dogs tags from the army glistened in the moonlight. Jim stared at the leader vampire hunter as he fell to the ground, exhausted. He couldn't run anymore, the only reason he was alive was because of the many woodland creatures that scattered around the woods. Jim looked back up from the ground to see the leader staring at him with a small smirk on his lips.

***

Sebastian Moran looked down at his caught prey. He needed to be alone with this one. He turned back to his loyal crew of hunters and shouted, 

"Get back to base, I’ll deal with this one myself!" They cheered his ambition loudly, before turning and leaving him alone with the shivered wreck of a Vampire on the floor.

Jim pushed himself up weakly on his arms as he slowly ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the Hunter in front of him. 

"So, what's the big plan?" He cheekily smirked before licking off the rabbit blood that stained the corner of his mouth, repeating the gesture on one of his hands before taking air into his lungs.

Sebastian watched the Vampire's cleaning, his eyes following the movement of his bloodied tongue. He became momentarily distracted by the action, before shaking himself out of it. 

"I thought they weren't going to leave us alone, James." He said gently, raising a hand so that his thumb could wipe away the moisture left at the corner of Jim's mouth.

"Well you're quite persistent, Sebastian. How long have you been chasing me, it must be at least two or three hours. Most hunters give up after thirty minutes." Jim smirked again as he nipped at Sebastian's thumb and held it in between his teeth for moment before letting go. "So I ask again, what's the big plan Sebby? Got anything good in mind?"

Sebastian grinned. He especially liked Jim when he was like this, playful and caring, yet able to snap back into Criminal Vampire Mastermind in mere seconds; a turn of the head or sometimes in the blink of an eye. 

"I was thinking, James," He purred the name, enjoying the shape of it on his lips, "I believe there's a hut somewhere around here. You were clever to let us catch up nearby it." He took an advancing step forwards until his body was almost touching Jim's from chest to thigh. Almost.

Jim licked his lips, tangling his fingers in the chain of the tags around Sebastian’s neck and rubbing the shiny metal with his thumb. "Mm, a nice little hut and what, pray tell do you plan to do when we get there?" Jim grinned, letting the tip of his fangs peak out from between his lips as he moved closer to Sebastian, their bodies now touching. Jim tapped his slender fingers on Sebastian's hard chest. He pulled the tags closer towards him playfully as he stared at Sebastian with dark red eyes.

Sebastian was distracted again, his eyes focusing on the fang tips, imagining the sweet pain/pleasure of them sinking into his neck, Jim feeding from him, his blood dripping for his Vampire's satisfaction. He blinked, and pondered the question. "Anything you would want, Boss.” He purred, before leaning forwards and flicking the tip of his tongue against the edge of Jim's fang.

"Sounds like a promise, Sebastian." He murmured as Sebastian licked the tip of his fang. "I already know what I want, but what do you want?" Jim moved to Sebastian's neck as he scraped his fangs against his neck before slowly licking up to his ear causing Sebastian to shiver. Jim then moved to stand an inch away from Sebastian's lips as he blew on them lightly with a chuckle.

As he moved away, Sebastian lunged to capture the Vampire's lips with his own, but with Jim's breath against his parted lips his brain short-circuited. He was either going to have to find the hut, or shag Jim on the forest floor. Sebastian turned his attention away from Jim and looked around. His hunters had retreated far away and the rest of the forest was completely empty. He placed his strong hands against Jim's chest and pushed him slightly, walking him backwards in the direction of the hut, but never breaking their resumed eye contact.

Jim smiled as Sebastian's rough, strong hands pushed him backwards towards the hut while he teasingly licked over his fangs. 

"My, my. Sebastian is eager tonight. Then again, I haven't felt you inside me for a while." He rolled his hips against the closest part of Moran’s anatomy: his thigh. Smirking, they reached the hut, pushing and pulling each other inside and towards the cot. 

The hut was made of wood and was very small, containing just a gas campfire in one corner, a rickety cot with think, scratchy sheets with a pathetic blanket. 

"Mm, so what shall we do first Sebastian?" Jim loved to tease Sebastian when he was eager, it was quite entertaining at most times.

Sebastian huffed before his nimble fingers began deftly removing his hunting clothes. Pants, shirt and various other items dropped to the floor so that only his tented boxers remained and his army dog tags. 

"I require nakedness, Boss." He grinned down at Jim who had been nibbling on his lower lip and watching the show.

Sebastian looked much better without all his hunting gear on and Jim raised a smug eyebrow as he saw Sebastian's tented boxers. 

"Well, then I suppose I should fulfill the requirements." He smirked as he stood up and started slipping off his clothing, teasingly until he was left in his boxer briefs.

Sebastian dipped his head low and blew his tobacco hazed breath against the Vampire's translucent skin before licking up his neck and following it with teasing kisses and nibbles. He worked his way down pausing briefly at pectorals and soft pink nipples that were standing to attention, from arousal or the cold? Sebastian hoped it was the former. His tongue traced lazily over his boss' abdominal muscles and he paused momentarily to say, "Will you bite be this time?" His words were soft and barely audibly against Jim's abdomen.

"I don't know, Sebby. If you get me eager enough." Jim smiled lazily as he looked down at Sebastian lowering himself down further, his body shivered slightly when he felt Sebastian's hot breath and warm lips form words on his abdomen. The scent of cigarette smoke got to Jim every time though he had no idea why but it just did, most of the time Sebastian breath was filled with the scent of tobacco so it usually worked out perfectly. 

The places where Sebastian had left his saliva was starting to get cold from the freezing air that surrounded them in the hut.

"Please, Boss." Sebastian tried his best with his ministrations, needing Jim's cock to be just as hard and aching for it as his was. It had been a while for them though, what with The Hunts on. Sebastian mouthed over the outline of Jim in his boxers and suckled against where the head of his cock lay. 

Jim tilted his head back with a lazy smile and small moan escaping his lips as he moved his slender fingers into Sebastian's blonde hair, running his tongue over his fangs as he did so. "Mm, I've missed this so much. Don't ever leave me like this for so long again, my imagination and fantasies are starting to get boring. I'd much have the real thing." He moaned again.

Sebastian grinned lopsidedly at Jim's confession.

"I'll have to prepare you this time, James. It has been so long since I was balls deep inside your tightness, my neck surrendered to your fangs." The words were murmured against the soft material of Jim's boxers.

Sebastian needed Jim incoherent, and he knew a sure way to do that! 

"Down, boss." Sebastian pushed Jim back onto the small rickety cot that was housed inside the hut. He tugged ferociously at Moriarty’s boxers, looping them over his feet and onto the floor before pulling Jim's legs onto his broad shoulders so the calves rested just by his ear. In this position the vampire was completely vulnerable and open, his tight puckered hole begging for Sebastian's long fingers.

Jim moaned again, moving his fingers back into Sebastian's hair as he felt his hot breath move about the inside of his leg against his soft pale skin. "S-Seb.." He had been waiting for this, for so long even Sebastian's deep gruff voice turned him on, as he waited for his hands to play with his body further and deeper.

"Boss?" Sebastian whispered, waiting for Jim's eyes to meet his. When they did he licked his index finger tantalizingly slowly before reaching down and massaging it against Jim's hole. Sebastian closed his eyes revealing in sensations; Jim's labored breath, the heavy smell of arousal. He grunted as his cock twitched, neglected for now. 

"Boss, I can't go any further. We need lube or something."

Jim smirked a cheeky grin as he blushed with pleasure before running a hand slowly down Sebastian's firm chest, trembling as Sebastian pushed his finger in slightly. "Well... I don't think that you're going to find lube in a hut so…" Jim trailed off as he bit his lip softly, watching Sebastian with an intent stare before opening his mouth after making it very wet, almost as if saliva would drip out if he let it.

Sebastian nearly melted. What Jim was suggesting was so hot it blew his mind. He removed his finger, wiping the tip on the think sheet before offering three up to Jim's mouth, and the hot wetness that waited.

Jim quickly took the fingers into his mouth as he sucked and licked on them, pushing them further down his throat he moaned slightly. Some of the saliva started to drip from his mouth as he pulled back with a gasp for breath and he panted slightly with a smile. "I think those will do just fine…"

Watching the saliva drip obscenely from Jim's mouth was one of the most erotic sights Sebastian Moran had ever seen and one he would not forget easily. He took his newly lubricated fingers back down to Jim's hole. He shifted slightly, rearranged the calves on his shoulders before teasingly circling the closed hole with one finger. It fluttered beneath his touch, remembering the skilled hands of Sebastian, before with a shuddering exhale from the Vampire above him it relaxed slightly. Sebastian seized the opportunity, too desperate for the fuck for much foreplay, and thrust two fingers roughly in. Jim gasped, as the fingers were crooked inside him, stroking the inner edge of Jim's anus, before brushing over his sensitive prostate.

Moriarty moaned in sheer pleasure before scratching up Sebastian's back and brushing his fangs along his own bottom lip, wishing it was the older man's collarbone. He felt Sebastian move his fingers and it was not enough for Jim. He adjusted his position to allow himself to lick up to Sebastian's neck with panting breath, tasting the hot sweat that was beginning to form on his neck. Gripping into his hair and moving a hand to hold the back of his neck, Jim shifted slightly to place his fangs gently over Sebastian's neck as he licked the remaining sweat that lingered.

"Please, James." Sebastian begged. He needed to fuck the Vampire, to be inside him and connected again. He would lose it all so soon, when they would have to return to being the Hunter and the Hunted. He couldn't bear the thought. But he also needed to satisfy his Vampire, let him feed from the hot flow of his vein. He just couldn't decided which he needed and when.  
Beneath his tongue Jim could feel the veins pumping in Sebastian’s neck, full of warm, metallic, gushing blood as he breathed against it. He slowly dug his fangs in slightly before swallowing deeply and pulling back. 

"What do you want, Seb..." He asked quietly as his hand crawled desperately at Sebastian's chest, waiting for an answer as he licked Sebastian's neck every so often so he could feel the pulsing veins on his tongue.

Sebastian took a deep breath and tried to focus his thoughts, which was difficult when a gorgeous Vampire was licking his neck intermittently. He gently removed his fingers to the slight protest of Jim before awkwardly wriggling out of his boxers and lavishly spitting into his own hand. "I need ... to be inside you, James. But I also want you ... to feed from me." He was panting slightly, trying to keep himself under control as his dripped his own saliva onto his aching cock.

Jim nodded and moved so that he was straddling Sebastia’s hips and thighs. He took a deep breath and rested his fangs on Sebastian's neck, breathing heavily against it as he moaned feeling the head of Sebastian’s cock start to enter him slowly. He had forgotten how good it was to feel Sebastian breaching him and begging for him to bite at his veins. To feed from him, forming such a deep connection. 

Once Sebastian had gone a bit deeper Jim's breathing became ragged as he gripped back onto his hair tightly with one hand and moved his other arm to wrap around Sebastian's back, pressing his fangs into Sebastian's neck with a moan as he closed his eyes.

Sebastian's breath was growing ragged too as he seated himself balls deep inside the beautiful Vampire. 

"Please, James. Now." He mumbled into Jim's clavicle.

Once he heard Sebastian's begging he sunk his fangs into Sebastian's neck, letting the glorious blood gush into his mouth as he moaned loudly both from the blood and how deep Sebastian was inside him.

“Fuck.”

The pain only lasted a brief seconds before endorphins and pheromones combined to make the feeding extreme pleasure for both participants. It only hurt if the participant being bitten was unwilling. But Sebastian was very willing. He moaned his assent loudly bucking his hips deeper into Jim's body: a push and deeper push rather than a push and withdrawal.

Jim moved the hand from Sebastian's hair as he dug his nails into the skin of his collarbone before scratching his way down to Sebastian's stomach and sucking harder as he pulled his fangs out with a gasp, blood dripped from the side of his mouth when he dug his fangs into Sebastian's shoulder as he climaxed finally with a gasp and loud panting. Sebastian followed suit and cried out gutturally and his orgasm wracked his body, spilling himself into his Vampire. He held on tightly to Jim's frame until his eyes refocused and his brain came back online. Jim took a uneven deep breath as he back up slightly, looking at the bite wounds he had scattered over Sebastian's body, running a hand through his hair as he didn't even bother to clean what dripped from his mouth.

Sebastian was looking at his naked body, which was peppered with bite marks, claims on his body, heart and soul. He smiled up at Jim, who was covered in blood, and made an attempt at cleaning up by licking up the little dribbles of blood from around the edges of Jim's mouth, letting the metallic taste of his own blood coat his tongue.

Jim smiled lazily as Sebastian licked the blood away from the corner of his mouth as he let out a content sigh. 

"Fuck, I missed you." He chuckled weakly before collapsing on his Hunter and licking the remaining blood away that lingered on his neck. 

"How long do you think we'll be able to do this again?" He asked looking up as he loosely wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian sighed as heartbreak set in. "Too long. I'll have to go back to hunting and you'll probably have to run again. God, I fucking hate it." His fingers threaded through his Vampire's hair and he leaned down to press a gently but firm kiss to the bloody lips. "By the way, I missed you too, James. So much."

Jim kissed him back as he snuggled into his hunter and closed his eyes as he sighed again. "I don't know why you just won't let me turn you." He muttered as he played with Sebastian's blonde hair before opening his eyes again. "Do you really value being a human that much?"

Sebastian thought about it for a moment. When they had first started their arrangement, it had been just that; an arrangement. He didn't know how Jim felt now, but Sebastian was sure that he was in love with the Vampire. Where he had brushed off the conversation of being turned into a Vampire, he now began to think seriously about it. It took mere seconds, simple choices really; continue as a human, a Hunter, being separated from his love and snatching small moments together or let Jim turn him into a Vampire and always be with him. Well, he couldn't leave him again. 

"James Moriarty, upon second or maybe even third considerations I would no longer object to being turned. If it means I can stay with you."

Jim raised an eyebrow as he stroked Sebastian's cheek with his thumb for a few seconds before talking. 

"You really mean it? What will the rest of the hunters do?" He sat up straight up kept his arms around Sebastian's neck as he looked over him. So his Hunter wouldn't be his Hunter anymore but just his Sebastian. His Seb. No having to hide or make up plans to find each other, they would just be together.

"Fuck the rest of the hunters!" Sebastian blurted out, "I don't need them. I need you, James. That’s all." He realised in that moment that truth flooded his words. All he did need was James Moriarty to keep him happy for the rest of his life, or, if he changed him, for all of time.

Jim smiled as he ran his hand through Sebastian's hair. "You know, Sebby. You don't have to call me James all the time, Jim would be just fine." He chuckled before kissing Sebastian again with a happy hum. 

Sebastian smirked into the kiss, "I know, my love. But I like to use your proper name in our rare moments together. The rest of the hunters always refer to you as Jim. If I say James, its our own, isn't it." He grinned at his own soppiness; you wouldn't think he was a colonel. 

The two sat cuddled against each other, quiet for a stolen moment.

"Are you sure you don't want to think about this anymore, or do you want to just get it over with?"

Sebastian considered it. The Turn was painful, whether you were willing or not. But the rest of his life with James was too good to pass up.

"The sooner you change me the better."

Jim stroked Sebastian's cheek again as he smiled and nodded. 

"Alright." He moved back down into Sebastian neck, he paused seeking permission. Sebastian hummed and nodded. Jim latched on and Sebastian gasped. He started sucking more blood, draining it out of his veins and swallowing it down.

Sebastian could feel his head going light as the blood was drained. Quicker than he expected blackness won out and he fell, his body going limp suddenly and Jim let go, withdrawing with fangs and retracting them. He wiped his mouth and lay Sebastian down gently on the pathetic excuse for a pillow. His Sebastian was almost dead from blood loss. 

 

Jim pulled his pants on, letting him rest while he got dressed. Sebastian did not deserve this squalor of a hut to be Turned in. To begin his new life in. Jim swore there and then that he would look after Sebastian Moran and do whatever it took to keep him safe. He bent and kissed Sebastian's forehead lingering and inhaling the scent of his love before he sat and waited for his Sebastian to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is my first smut story so... thoughts?


End file.
